Danny Surprise Date for Lindsay
by CarmineLuver
Summary: It's Danny's turn to have a surprise date for Lindsay. Can Danny's date be as romantic as Lindsay's? Can this date night be a night to remember for Lindsay or will she desperately want to forget it? You got to read this to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Danny and Lindsay have been going out now for a little over a year. They said, "I love you," around the 6-month anniversary and around that very same time Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack knew all about their little relationship.

At first Mac did not agree with it because he did not want it to interfere with their work, but after sitting down and talking with them, he knew that it would not.

It was coming up on Danny's surprise date for Montana, and he was more nervous about this date than any other.

January 17, 2006 10:15 pm

"So where are you taking me Messer?" Lindsay asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"What is the point of a surprise date, if I ruin the surprise?" Danny replied.

"I just wanted to know what I should wear that's all." Lindsay said, and Danny could not help but give her that smile that she loved so much.

"Well, you could wear anything and it would be fine, and actually you could wear nothing and I would be VERY fine with that," Danny said laughing.

After Lindsay heard that, she gave Danny a light punch on the shoulder.

"Just wear something that is beautiful and comfortable, and please be ready by 7. I got to go baby, but I can not wait to see you tomorrow, beautiful." Danny said, while holding a gaze that he just did not want to let go of.

"Okay, I promise I will be ready by 7 and I will you tomorrow night, sexy. I love you Danny." Lindsay said, and right then and there, she had never meant it more.

"I know, I am so easy to love." Danny replied, Lindsay giving him that look that said to him, "you better say it back."

"I love you to baby. Goodnight," and with that Danny gave Lindsay and gentle kiss goodbye and set out to his apartment to finish up planning his romantic surprise date for his true love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

11:00 pm

As Danny finally arrived at his apartment, he went inside, grabbed a glass, and poured himself some water. He sat on the couch, turned on ESPN and reached for the pencil and pad that was on the coffee table.

After glancing it over once, twice, three times he knew that everything was in place. All he had to do was call Flack in the morning to make sure the very special plan was in place and everything was set.

And with that, Danny went to bed and dreamt of the women he loved.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

January 18, 2007 9:00 am

"Yeah, this is Flack," Don answered still sounding tired from the night before.

"Hey Flack, its Danny, just calling to see if you got everything in place and that its set up for tonight," Danny asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, everything is set up Danny, you sound a little nervous," Flack, replied, just trying to make Danny even more nervous than he all ready was.

"Yea, wouldn't you be? Thanks a lot Flack, I'll see you later, take care," Danny said.

And with that, Danny was ready to start the day. Everything was in place. Now all he had to do was get ready for his short shift and then get ready for his big date.

10:30 am

"Morning, Mac," Danny said with a smile so big nothing could make it go away.

"Morning Danny, we got to go over yesterday's case and I know you want to be out of here by 5 so we better get started, but you better be ready to work a double tomorrow," Mac said in all seriousness.

"You got it Mac," Danny said as he started to walk towards the lab.

5:00 pm

"All right Danny, you can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow morning 8:00 am sharp," Mac replied.

"Okay Mac, thanks, have a good night," and with that Danny was off.

He made it to the apartment by 5:30, and he was getting more nervous by the second.

_Okay_, he thought to himself_, reservations made, check. Mixed CD made, check. Flowers, check. _

All right now its time to hit the shower. As Danny stood there with the hot water running over his tanned muscular body, he could not help but picture Lindsay's face when she saw all the plans he had made for their special date.

After showering for what seemed to be an hour, he got out and went to his closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

_That blue buttoned down shirt, she loves that. With my dog tag necklace and my brown watch. Okay, that is good. Um, now the pants, I could wear jeans, but what if she is wearing nice pants or a skirt or something. Okay, well I better go for my gray slacks and my black boots. That will work, man I am hot…all right Messer, you're not dating yourself. _

After getting dressed and grabbing the flowers from the kitchen counter, he headed off to Lindsay's apartment.

6:55pm

_Knock, Knock_

_Shoot, _Lindsay thought to herself, _he's 5 minutes early. Ugh..I will make him pay.._

"Yeah, just a second!" Lindsay yelled from the bedroom.

She frantically went to her closet to get her black shoes that went with the dress that she knew Danny liked. The one she wore to the subway.

She rushed to the door, and when she opened it, she saw the man of her dreams in the exact outfit that makes her heart melt.

"Montana, wow, you look, you look absolutely gorgeous," Danny replied meaning every word of it.

"Thank you Messer, you look pretty dang good yourself, I'm ready if you are," she answered back.

"All right, well lets get this show on the road," Danny said.

With that said, he gave her the flowers he had hiding behind his back.

"Oh Danny, their beautiful, thank you, let me just put them on the kitchen counter, and then we can go," Lindsay said walking to the kitchen then back to Danny, closing and locking the door behind her.

Danny grabbed a hold of her hand, and they headed off to the elevators. They really didn't say much, both seemed nervous about what the night would bring. He opened the door for her, and she slid in, while he walked around the car and got in his SUV.

"So where are we going Danny?" Lindsay asked knowing that he may not tell her.

"Well, you know that restaurant I took you to, and you just absolutely loved it. The one that reminded you of home?" Danny said, hoping that she would like the idea.

"Yeah, I remember that place, I really loved it Danny, oh I've wanting to go back there, but, this is so great." Lindsay said, giving Danny that smirk that she knew he loved.

_You have no idea, baby._ Danny thought to himself.

They arrived at the restaurant and the host showed them to their table.

Everything was working out the way that he had planned it would.

After ordering their food, Danny reached across the table for her hand.

"Linds, this last year has been the best year of my life. I never knew that I would fall in love with a woman like you. You make me feel things that I never thought I could ever feel. You are the greatest woman I have ever known, and I just wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart," Danny said, with a tear running down his cheek.

"Danny, I love you too. I know it took us forever to get to this moment. I know it hurt you when I couldn't be with you when you wanting us to be together, but I'm glad that we are. You are the man of my dreams, and I couldn't have asked for a better man to love," Lindsay said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Look at us, we are a bunch of sissy's!" Danny laughed.

"Here is your dinner, miss, sir.," the waiter said.

"Hmmm, this looks incredible." Lindsay said.

After finishing their dinner, Danny paid the ticket and headed off to the final stages of his surprise date.

They drove to Central Park, the area he had chosen was just perfect. It was secluded but had a great view of the sky. It was just getting dark, the stars were out, the moon was shining, and it was perfect.

He brought out his 'special bag" and he and Lindsay walked hand in hand to his spot. He opened the bag and got out the blanket and the CD player. He took out the CD he had mixed and pushed play. He took Lindsay around the blanket and they started to dance.

The first song that was playing was "Amazed" by Lonestar, one of Lindsay's all time favorites.

"Danny, I never really knew how romantic you could be, this is great!" Lindsay said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm just getting started." Danny said smiling back.

One song after another they danced, with Danny secretly looking at his watch waiting very impatiently for Flack to call.

Moments later, his cell phone rang.

Trying to play it cool, Danny answered frustrated saying, "Flack, I thought I told you I wasn't working tonight, I can't. I told Mac, just tell him I'm sorry but I can't. See you in the morning." With that, he hung up the phone.

Throughout the conversation, Lindsay was wondering what was going on. She was hoping that Danny wouldn't have to leave. She was having such a great time.

What she didn't know was the other side of the conversation.

"Everything is set Danny. Right after we hang up, I'm going to call him back and then he'll do it. So be ready less than 2 minutes." Flack had said.

"Is everything okay Danny?" Lindsay asked worryingly.

"Yea everything is find baby, just a little mix up with Mac and Flack."

Not ten seconds later, the plan come into action.

There was a big boom, with lights and Lindsay jumped a little.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Sounded like fireworks, but it can't be, its only January." Danny said.

"Look, Danny, aww that is so cute and creative. Someone had fireworks made up to say, "Will you marry me?" After saying that, she turned to look at Danny who was bent down on one knee.

"Lindsay Monroe, I love you with all of my heart. You are the air that I breathe, you are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I love you Lindsay, will you marry me?" Danny said with tears running down his face.

"Oh Danny, yes, yes I will marry you!" Lindsay said, giggling and with tears running down her face.

They hugged and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. Danny took Lindsay's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Danny, it's beautiful." Lindsay replied.

"Just like you," Danny said, trying to hold back tears.

With that they kissed, and danced to the last song on the CD. "Once in a Lifetime" by Keith Urban.

Before the song ended, they lay down on the blanket looking up at the stars.

Danny started to sing along with the song, and whispered into Lindsay's ear.

_I close my eyes and I see you standing right there_

_Saying I do and there throwing the rice in our hair_

_Now the first one's born and a brother comes a long _

_And he's got your smile_

_I'll be looking back on the life we had _

_Still by your side_

Lindsay couldn't help but cry. She had found her one and only, and couldn't wait to call her parents back home to tell them that she is going to marry the man of her dreams. Soon she was going to be Mrs. Danny Messer.

The End.

-This was my very first story, so be gentle when you R&R!


End file.
